Karaoke Night
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: Guitar Dude holds a party, and at a party you need Karaoke. One-Shot


**A/N: **This idea came to me while I was listening to music. I was wondering what if Big Time Rush did Karaoke, and everybody had to pick a song for them that went with their personality, looks, or just for plain humor.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or any song mentioned.

All four boys were taking advantage of their day off from their big grouchy boss Gustavo. They were laying by the pool soaking up as much sun as they can. Laying in a peaceful silence, until..

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" The boys look up to see a very excited Camille.

"Yes Camille." Kendall said for them all.

"Did you know that there is a party tonight at Guitar Dude's place?" At the mention of party all four of them shot up off of their chairs.

"No…" Carlos said a little disappointed that they didn't know that there was a party.

"Well there is and you four are invited." She waved bye to them leaving.

"Carlos, we are going to show them how us Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood do it!" James and Carlos high five while Logan and Kendall roll their eyes.

"Well Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood, don't do anything stupid." Logan warned shaking his finger.

"Logie. Logie. Logie. No need to worry were just going to have some fun."…

_At party_

"You signed us up for what?" Logan screamed at James and Carlos.

"Just karaoke, I mean its not like you don't sing in front of millions of people anyways." James defended him self.

"Well yeah, but they don't pick out what song we are singing; that describes us in some way!" Kendall defended Logan.

"You guys need to calm down, it cant be that bad. Lots of people are doing it, like Mercedes, The Jennifer's', etc.

"But I don't like being embarrassed.." Logan whined.

"Oh grow a pair Logan." James told him.

"Whatever….meany." Logan muttered.

"Okay, its time for Karaoke!" Camille said from the little stage set up in front of the apartment.

"Right on!" You could hear Guitar Dude scream from the kitchen.

"Well anyways were going to pick a name from the hat to see who goes first, and then we will pick a song that you will sing." Camille started digging around in the hat picking a random sheet of paper.

"Okay it looks like Mercedes is going first." Camille cheered. Mercedes walked up on the stage pushing Camille out of the way and grabbing the microphone.

"I'm going to sing To Cool by Meaghan Jette Martin." Mercedes said.

"Um well we have to tell you what song your singing." Camille told her.

"Well um you don't tell me what to do, I'm singing that song, so start the song!" Mercedes snapped.

"Well that is not the point of the game, so your not singing that song!" Camille and Mercedes argued with each other.

"Ugh, whatever what song do you have in mind then." Mercedes gave up which was so not like you.

"Well I say something with the word bitch in it, but I don't know any so, how about Barbie Girl…yeah I like that." Camille looked at everybody asking if that's a good song or not, and they nodded yes.

"Fine." Camille started the music and Mercedes started to sing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, _

_in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creationI'm a blond __bimbo __girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Everybody was cringing at her voice. Just one word to describe it _horrible_. But also everybody was laughing at the song being so much like her. Camille picked a good song for Mercedes.

When Mercedes was done, she bowed in waited for her applause which never came. Seeing and hearing this Mercedes screamed 'CLAP' scaring the crap out of everybody in the apartment. Everybody clapped. And Mercedes walked off the stage happy that people clapped.

"Um well okay. Lets see who is next." Camille picked a name out of the hat.

"Carlos! Its you turn, and I already got what song you should sing. Your going to sing I Feel Pretty!"

"What that is my song!" James yelled from the crowd.

"Oh get over your self James, it was your idea to sign us up for this." Kendall told him.

Carlos started to sing…

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and BRIGHT! (and bright)_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight!_

Everybody was laughing so hard. Some of them couldn't even breathe at how hard they were laughing.

Carlos was pretending to be a girl by twirling fake hair, and more.

_I feel charming, oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming I feel_

_And so pretty_

_That I can hardly believe that I'm real_

_(That I can hardly believe I'm real_

_That I'm real!)_

Carlos wasn't even embarrassed by having to sing that. He just bowed and listened to the laughing that he caused. Walking off the stage Carlos smiled walking to his friends.

"I got to say Carlos even though that is _my _song, you did a great job." James patted him on his back.

"Oh gosh that was hilarious. Okay lets see who is next The Jennifer's!" Camille handed the three girls a microphone.

"Go with the song Popular by The Veronicas." Someone yelled. Which made The Jennifer's smile because they know that they are popular.

"Alright then. Get ready girls."

The Jennifer's turned towards the TV and began singing…

_I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club_

_But it's me so I'll show loveBut it's me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stareIt's like nobody else is thereYou know it's me not you_

_Who said anything about you_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard_

_And I get what I want my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popularPopular..._

The girls singing got everybody dancing which led to Carlos dancing like a monkey. He was going crazy, all these weird dances you wouldn't of known existed.

"Yeah you go girls. WOO!" Carlos screamed for his girls that weren't really his girls. The girls ended the song and just left the stage not caring that Carlos was screaming at them.

"Excellent job ladies. It looks like Logan is going next. And I already got the song picked out for you." Camille smiled evilly and funny.

"Oh gosh." Logan stood still not wanting to go up there.

"Come on Logan you can do it." Kendall comforted his friend. Logan just shook his head not wanting to sing whatever silly song Camille has for him.

"I didn't want to do this, but if you don't get up there James, Carlos and I will tell everybody your secret." Kendall whispered.

Logan's eyes widened and immediately ran up to Camille grabbed the microphone and asked "What song am I singing?"

"Bill Nye the Science Guy theme song."

Logan's face light like a tree at Christmas time. "YES. That is the best song ever!"

Camille chuckled saying. "I know."

Logan was bouncing with eagerness wanting to sing the song.

The music began…

_Bill Nye, the Science Guy_

_Bill Nye, the Science Guy_

_Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, BillBill Nye, the Science Guy(Science rules)_

_Bill Nye, the Science Guy(Inertia is a property of matter)_

_Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, BillBill Nye, the Science Guy_

_Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill_

_(T-minus seven seconds)_

_Bill Nye, the Science Guy _

It was a short song, but Logan and everybody else didn't care. Because Logan enjoyed singing it, and everybody else enjoyed listening to Logan sing.

Logan jumped off the stage and ran to his friends smiling like a fool. "You see Logan I told you, you would like it." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I got to sing my favorite song!" Logan squealed.

The guys were laughing, when all of a sudden Kendall's name was called to go on stage.

"Well here we go its my turn." Walking on stage Kendall was given his song 'I'm Pretty Fly For a White Guy'

"What the crap Camille your giving all the wrong songs to the wrong people, that is my song to!" James whined.

"Oh calm your self James!" Camille yelled.

Kendall began to sing this song that he have never heard of before till now…

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. _

_Give it to me baby. __Uh-huh. _

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh._

_ all the girlies say I'm pretty flyFor a white _

_, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, _

_know it's kind of hard_

_Just to get along subject isn't cool,_

_But he fakes it may not have a clue;And he may not have everything he lacks_

_Well he makes up in denial._

Everybody was laughing. Kendall was even trying to keep a straight face while singing. The whole way through the song everybody laughed, and some even cried.

Kendall walked off the stage shaking his head saying, "I'm never singing that song again." And all his friends do was laugh.

"Okay that means its me! You were saving the best for last." James ran onto the stage waving spastically.

"Um actually James the hat told who went not us. So I didn't save you for last." Camille put down James, but it didn't even seem to harm him in anyway.

"So what am I singing?"

"I'm to sexy."

"Oh yeah that is definitely my song." "Lets get to going!"

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for MilanNew York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Cat calls were coming from girls, and screams of year's came from the crowd. Everybody knew that James was sexy.

James finished the song, bowing and saying 'Thank you, Thank you.'

James walked to his friends proudly saying "Isn't this the best party ever?"

"YEAH!" Everybody in the room replied.

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it. It seems a bit rushed but that's because I was in a rush. But oh well. Tell me what you think.

Oh if anything offended you or the characters that you like I'm sorry its just a story.


End file.
